Silver the Hedgehog
250px 250px 250px Silver the Hedgehog (en japonés シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ , Shirubā za Hejjihoggu) es un personaje de la saga de videojuegos, manga, y anime de Sonic the Hedgehog. Su primera aparición fue en el juego Sonic The Hedgehog, para la consolas Xbox 360 y Play Station 3. También está presente en Sonic Rivals y Sonic Rivals 2 para PSP (PlayStation Portable) en los multi-player de Sonic and The Secret Rings (hay que tener 87 Fire Souls para desbloquearlo),en el juego de sega Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, en Sonic and the Black Knight(Ganando la mision de Bosques Profundos,"Lancelot vuelve", pero se puede usar en el modo batalla) y en el juego Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games]] para Nintendo DS y Nintendo Wii. En japonés su voz es interpretada por Daisuke Ono, mientras que en inglés su voz es proveída por Pete Capella Historia Silver es un erizo proveniente de unos 200 años en el futuro, que junto con su amiga Blaze intentan averiguar la causa del desastre de su época, que es dominada por Iblís, un monstruo de fuego. En sus esfuerzos y búsquedas, conoce a Mephiles The Dark, quien con fines malignos, le dice a Silver, que Sonic es el causante de que el futuro este en ese estado; Mephiles The Dark envía a Silver al pasado para realizar, lo que Mephiles The Dark le ha dicho. En el lapso de la historia, se encuentra con algunos personajes, entre ellos Amy Rose, la cual se acerca a él confundiéndolo con Sonic. A medida que pasa el tiempo, Silver se enfreta a Shadow, quien le relata la verdad sobre Mephiles The Dark, y que todo fue un grave mal entendido. Shadow y Silver descubren la forma de sellar a Iblís. De vuelta en su futuro, en el momento de sellar a Iblís, Silver lo debe sellar dentro de él, pero cuando lo intenta con 2 Chaos Emeralds, le es difícil soportar la energía , por lo cual Blaze the Cat se ofrece para sellar a Iblís dentro de ella, diciendo que ella podra ya que su alma ya arde en llamas. Tras hacerlo le dice a Silver que la selle en otra dimensión junto con Iblís, pero Silver no es capaz de hacerle eso a su amiga, por lo que Blaze se desvanece por sí misma. Sin embargo después Silver, transformado en Super Silver, junto con Super Sonic y Super Shadow, derrota a Solaris, la verdadera forma de Iblís tras unirse con Mephiles, haciendo que todos los sucesos relacionados con estos dos nunca hayan ocurrido. Por tanto se supone que tanto Silver como Blaze pasan a vivir en un futuro en el que Iblís nunca ha aparecido. De este futuro será del que provenga el Silver que aparece en los Sonic Rivals, el cual va al mundo de Sonic persiguiendo al malvado Eggman Nega y en Sonic y el Caballero Negro, protagonizando a Sir Galahad. Tambien Silver sera un personaje jugable en Mario & Sonic at the olympic winter games. Amistades Socialmente, Silver es muy callado, pero se sorprende al llegar al pasado (200 años atrás a su tiempo), su mejor amiga es Blaze. Al final del juego Silver se entristece al perder a su amiga pero muchos piensan que a silver le atrae blaze aunque solo puede ser un mito urbano. Su primera amistad en Soleanna es Amy Rose, quién lo confunde con Sonic, esta muestra depositar mucha confianza en él, aunque al final se enoja pues quiso matar a Sonic. Otros de sus amigos son Shadow (quién le dice la verdad sobre Mephiles), Sonic y la princesa Elise (Quien resucita a Sonic). También se hace amigo de Espio en sonic rivals 2. Características Silver, es un erizo plateado de 15 años, y usa un curioso peinado y tiene lineas negras alrededor de los ojos. Mide 100 cm y pesa 35 kg . Silver viene del futuro, aproximadamente a unos 200 años de diferencia de la época de Sonic; posee poderes psicoquinéticos, con los que puede levitar y levantar o mover objetos de gran tamaño; don que le ha ayudado para resistir ante la amenaza del Iblis. Cuando Silver usa sus poderes telequinéticos su cuerpo se torna de un verde azulado (más o menos turquesa) y se le forma una especie de escudo al frente de sus manos, con lo cual puede regresar las balas o proyectiles que le arrojen. También puede transformarse en Super Silver como Sonic y Shadow, se vuelve de plateado a amarillo, además su fuerza se incrementa así como sus habilidades telequinéticas. Theme Songs * En el juego Sonic the Hedgehog: "Dreams of an Absolution" - Lee Brotherton. También usa la canción "His World". *También hay un remix que hace Jun Senoue Categoría:Personajes